1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly, to a semiconductor capacitor structures with improved mismatch performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern integrated circuits (ICs), capacitors are prevalently used. For example, in applications of analog devices, the capacitors usually used include the metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and the metal-oxide-metal (MOM) capacitor. Capacitances of the capacitors are very sensitive to the fabrication process and structure design. And the capacitors always suffer the capacitor mismatch issue, and thus accuracy of the resulting digital signals is adversely impacted.
Therefore, a capacitor structure with improved mismatch performance is still in need.